Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Cloud computing refers to the access of computing resources and data via a network infrastructure, such as the Internet. The computing resources may be provided by one or more servers that may also provide data storage and data retrieval capabilities. Users of cloud computing generally do not have knowledge regarding or control over the underlying data center infrastructure or the computing resources and deployment. Rather, the users may access the computing resources and data storage capabilities on an as-needed basis.